


Warmth in Silence

by NahaFlowers



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, anyway they should because these two work well together, has anyone ever written fic of these two before?, i feel like Flint would appreciate Joji's silent loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: Unable to bear the stifling confines of his cabin after killing Alfred Hamilton, Flint seeks fresh air and quiet companionship by the side of theWalrus's most silent crew member.





	Warmth in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon on Tumblr, who asked for something about Joji and Flint being friends. Crossposted there.

He had killed Alfred Hamilton.

He had killed Thomas’s father, the man who had made all their lives hell, who had killed Thomas. Not physically, no - he was too much of a cowardly fuck for that - but he had driven Thomas - his  _own son_  - to despair and death.

James didn’t know how he had expected to feel. Relief, perhaps? But there could be no relief. Thomas was still dead.

_Dead_.

The thought echoed around his head and all at once the room seemed too small, too stuffy, the walls closing in on him. He stood up, placing a steadying hand on his chair and taking a deep breath, before heading out of his cabin and onto deck.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Joji on guard. Not that any of the crew would have attempted to talk to him, probably, but Flint knew he could rely on Joji to be silent. Joji simply nodded at him as he joined him at the side of the boat, looking down into the dark, swirling waters.

The crew were not happy about the  _Maria Aleyne_ , Flint knew. They had been promised a huge haul and come back with pittance. It was a pressing matter, he thought, one that he should feel some sense of urgency about, and yet he just felt numb.

He looked at Joji, standing a few metres behind him, staring out stoically into the night. The man was terrifying in battle and ruthless in interrogation, wielding his katana more expertly than most any crew member wielded sword or cutlass. He could cut his throat right here, thought Flint idly. He might even welcome it.

But he wouldn’t. Joji was loyal to a fault; he had not once voted against Flint’s captaincy or been part of any group voicing concern over any of his plans. He was not without friends in the crew, either; he kept himself to himself, but he tolerated company and the crew valued someone so reliable and loyal as Joji was. Plus, they didn’t want to get on the wrong side of him.

In some strange way, Flint felt a sort of kinship with Joji.

He looked over his shoulder. “Joji?” he called, beckoning the other man over. Joji narrowed his eyes but immediately made his way forward to come level with the captain at the side of the ship. Joji looked at him searchingly.

Flint shrugged, suddenly awkward. “I just...would appreciate some company,” he said, feeling stupid as he said it.

Joji nodded sharply, then turned from Flint to stare out across the sea. He let his shoulder bump against Flint, and the warmth and quiet of it soothed Flint until Dooley came to replace Joji on watch in the early hours of the morning.


End file.
